Drugs targeting GPCRs have been developed based on a signaling paradigm in which stimulation of the receptor by an agonist (e.g., angiotensin II) leads to activation of a heterotrimeric “G protein”, which then leads to second messenger/down-stream signaling (e.g., via diacylglycerol, inositol-triphosphate, calcium, etc. . . . ) and changes in physiological function (e.g., blood pressure and fluid homeostasis). There is a need for additional drugs that target GPCRs for treatment of pathology associated with blood pressure and fluid homeostasis.
The foregoing description of related art is not intended in any way as an admission that any of the documents described therein, including pending U.S. patent applications, are prior art to the present invention. Moreover, the description herein of any disadvantages associated with the described products, methods, and/or apparatus, is not intended to limit the invention. Indeed, aspects of the invention may include certain features of the described products, methods, and/or apparatus without suffering from their described disadvantages.